


Un mal entendido

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drama, K-pop References, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Un mes sin verseUna fiesta...alcohol...un beso-Te odio. ¡¡TE ODIO!!-Llorando nuevamente-¿Por...por que?-un sollozo salió de sus labios-¿Por...por que lo hiciste?-las lágrimas salían sin su consentimiento--Me dejaras explicarte-su voz sonaba tranquila ¿o...seguirás diciendo que me odias?-su voz sonó triste al decir esto último-Leeteuk no contesto, e inclinando su cabeza al pecho de Kangin trato de controlar su llanto.
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 1





	Un mal entendido

-Como fue capaz de hacerme eso-un sollozo aún más fuerte que el anterior salio desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

-tal vez solo es un mal entendido-decía no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¡UN MAL ENTENDIDO!¡SE ESTABAN BESANDO! –Grito lleno de cólera, mientras más lagrimas corrían por sus a hora sonrosadas mejillas.

La razón de todo esto era que Leeteuk después de haber llegado de un largo viaje, se había enterado de que Kangin su actualmente novio y compañero de habitación, se había besado con una tipa en una fiesta y no solo eso, si no que tan bien había evidencias donde se les veía muy juntos y casi metiéndose mano.

Ahora en este momento iban de camino a la mansión donde vivía con Kangin y los demás chicos. Mientras tanto Donghae estaba tratando de calmarlo.

-bueno y que tal si hay una explicación.

-Que más explicaciones quieres-su voz se entrecortaba-Esta claro que quiere que terminemos. No, espera. Ya terminamos-un sollozo entrecortado salio al igual que por su respiración agitada.

-suspiro-ya hablaste con el.

-¿Para que?-secándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-¿Para que pueda decirme con desprecio que hemos terminado y que ya no quiere saber de mí?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-mira con reproche-Estoy seguro de que te ama, y eso que sucedió en la fiesta de Sunny fue un error.

-Heechul, claro está que ya no me ama.

-Aishhh. Ya llegamos, levanta esa cara y límpiate esas lágrimas. No quieres que los demás te vean así y se preocupen ¿o sí? 

Después de ayudar a que Leeteuk acomodara su maquillaje y se calmara, entraron a la mansión,encontrándose con una gran fiesta de bienvenida

-¡¡BIENVENIDO!!-Gritaron todos a coro.

-qu...que es e...esto.

-una fiesta por tu regreso-sonrió Siwon.

-nos alegra que estés de regreso-dijo un alegre Sungmin.

-no tenían porque-Sonriendo cálidamente.

-No es nada cariño-Dijo una voz detrás de él, la cual ocasiono que todos voltearan.

Ese era Kangin que llevaba una rosas blancas para entregárselas a Leeteuk

Un silencio muy incómodo se centró en el ambiente, había tensión en el aire y no era para más, todos ahí tenían claro lo que paso en la fiesta de Sunny pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Y lo que sucedió después de esto nadie lo esperaba. Leeteuk le había soltado una cachetada, mientras sus lágrimas salían sin querer detenerse.

-Como te atreves a llamarme cariño cuando te has besado con Sunny en su fiesta-sus lágrimas salían sin su consentimiento.

-Leeteuk-Ryeowook le hablo para tratar de calmarlo.

-No traten de excusarlo. Claro está que quería terminar con nuestra relación-Una gruesa lagrima corrió por su mejilla-¿Porque terminar de esta forma? ¿No pudiste ser claro y decírmelo?

-Leeteuk déjame explica...

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡PARA QUE MIENTAS!¡NO  
...KAN....QUE HACES?! ¡KANGIN SUELTAME!

Kangin lo tomo por la cintura y lo subió a su hombro para evitar que escapara.

-Necesito que se vayan-la voz de Kangin sonó autoritaria-Quiero hablar a solas con el.

-¡YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!-Pataleaba intentando zafarse-¡KANGIN BAJAME AHORA!

-Pero kan...

-¡Que se vayan!-Interrumpió a Hee que iba a decir algo.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron por la puerta, para luego subir a la camioneta e irse a algún lado.

Kangin subió con Leeteuk en su hombro por las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso a sus peticiones.Cuando estuvieron en su habitación le puso pestillo a la puerta para evitar que este escapara, para luego colocarlo delicadamente en la cama que compartían ambos.

-No puedes retenerme aquí. ¡DEJAME SALIR!-gritaba.

Leeteuk se levantó de la cama, pero Kangin se aproximó a el tomándolo por las caderas para mantenerlo quieto. Leeteuk aun enojado golpeo su pecho con sus manos hechos puños para que lo dejase libre.

-Te odio. ¡TE ODIO!-Su llanto se hizo presente una vez mas-¿Por...por que?-un sollozo salió de sus labios-¿Por...por que lo hiciste?-las lágrimas salían sin su consentimiento.

-Me dejaras explicarte-su voz sonaba tranquila- ¿o...seguirás diciendo que me odias?-su voz sonó triste al decir esto último.

Leeteuk no contesto, e inclinando su cabeza al pecho de Kangin trato de controlar su llanto.

-No puedo decir que no la bese-beso levemente sus cabellos castaños-Porque....si lo hice-su voz sonó como un susurro.

Un sollozo fue la respuesta de su acompañante.

-Pero no fue más que a consecuencia del alcohol-busca su rostro-Te amo Leeteuk. Te amo Park Jungsoo .Me crees capaz de hacerte algo así cuando te amo. 

-¿Qué quieres que piense cuando te veo en fotos besándote con Sunny? Un mes casi sin verte y antes de llegar me encuentro con esto.

-Sé que fue inconsciente de mi parte, pero...no sé qué hacer para conseguir tu perdón- su mirada era arrepentida.

-Vete-susurro.

-¡¿Que?!- Se separa para ver su rostro.

-No quiero verte-La mira de Leeteuk contenían una suplica silenciosa-Por favor. Vete-Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¡No puedo! -Lo sustuvo fuertemente por los codos-¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Fue un error!

-¡Kangin! ¡Suéltame, me lastimas! -Leeteuk grito con un miedo reflejado en su voz.

Kangin tomo a Leeteuk por sus caderas y lo dirigió a la cama para inmediatamente recostarlo y posicionarse encima. 

Leeteuk se encontraba acostado en la cama con Kangin sentado sobre su vientre, mientras que sus piernas estaban a cada lado de sus caderas y sus manos apresaban las suyas.

-No me digas que me vaya- Kangin lo miraba triste-Te Amo. Lo que paso con Sunny fue un error.

-¡Kangin! ¡Suéltame!

Kangin al ver como Leeteuk se esforzaba por alejarse se acercó a su rostro.

-Te Amo-Susurro sobre su mejilla, para luego acercar su boca a su cuello y dejar un beso húmedo.

-Kan....Kangin-Susurro con la voz entrecortada-Por favor...para-Sus lágrimas aun caían por su rostro.

-Te Amo. Te amo Park Jungsoo-Susurro sobre su cuello.

-Kan...kangin de...detente.-Un suspiro salió de su boca, cuando Kangin mordió su cuello.

La ropa en estos momentos sobraba y Leeteuk se dejó llevar a pesar de estar enojado y dolido. Su mente fue un caos. Kangin sabía que Leeteuk no podía resistirse a eso.

Su mente estaba nublada mientras solo se dejaba hacer y sentir. Todo fue así hasta sentir como Kangin aun con el bóxer puesto rozo sus miembros. Fue ahi cuando la cordura regreso a él.

-¡No! ¡Kangin!-Dijo con un grito. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas nuevamente-No quiero hacerlo¡Suéltame!

Kangin al darse cuenta que solo estaba haciendo daño a la persona que amaba, se alejó.-Lo siento-Ahora era él lloraba por ser tan estúpido-Lo siento Amor.

Levantándose de la cama decidió alejarse y tomar su ropa para comenzar a vestirse.Cuando estuvo por fin vestido, volteo a ver a Leeteuk que ya no lloraba. Y con la voz rota Susurro un audible "Lo siento".

...

Ya había pasado un mes de lo ocurrido esa tarde en la habitación y las cosas habían ido de mal en peor.

Los miembros pensaron que todo regresaría a la normalidad después de dejarlos solos. Pero tras escuchar lo ocurrido se hicieron a la idea de que eso no pasaría.

Leeteuk se encontraba mal. Su sonrisa y su estado de animo alegre, habían desaparecido. No comía mucho y últimamente tenia ojeras. Kangin al ver el estado de la persona a la que amaba, había decidido irse a vivir un tiempo a la casa de sus padres.

...

-¿Puedo ver a Leeteuk?-Sunny se encontraba en la puerta de la gran mansión de Súper Junior.

-Ja.-Heechul que fue quien abrió la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y de manera sarcástica respondió-Para que quieres verlo. ¿Acaso quieres restregarle en la cara que lograste que él y Kangin se separaran? 

-¿Que?-Sunny hizo una expresión de total confusión 

-Hija de...-Heechul estaba a punto de agarrarla de los cabellos, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Sunny?-Era Leeteuk que estaba detrás de Heechul-¿Qué haces aquí?-Su voz reflejaba una leve molestia.

-Vine a hablar contigo-Estaba un poco incomoda, pues Hee la miraba como si quisiera matarla-¿Pu...puedo pasar?

-Sí. Vamos a mi habitación-Sin esperar una respuesta, se encamino a subir las escaleras e ir directo a su habitación.

Ya una vez con Sunny dentro, cerró la puerta y se sento en su cama.

-Habla-Se cruzó de brazos con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Kangin no me beso a mi.-hizo una pausa y prosiguió-Fui yo la que lo beso. Estaba tomada y no tenía control de mis actos

-No quiero seguirte escuchando.-desvió su mirada.

-Como quieras. Yo solo te digo esto porque sé que Kangin Te Ama y que gracias a esto su relación se terminó. No seas cruel con él y perdónalo...ha pasado ya un mes y no puedes seguirte haciendo daño a ti mismo. Lo amas y no es justo que por un mal entendido estén sufriendo los dos-Se encamino a la puerta para retirarse-Hazlo antes de que sea tarde.

Y diciendo esto se fue, dejando a un Leeteuk pensativo.

...

El mensaje fue corto. "Ven a casa. Necesito hablar contigo" pero lo dejo lleno de esperanza. Había pasado un mes sin verlo, sin estar cerca, sin tocarlo, ni hacerlo suyo desde lo ocurrido en la habitación que compartían. Fue un mes donde se recriminaba lo idiota que había sido, un mes donde no podía dormir por los recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

Llego en menos de 20 minutos a la mansión. Las ansias y dudas de lo que tenía que decirle Leeteuk lo estaban poniendo ansioso. Al llegar, fue directo al cuarto que hasta hace un mes compartía con él.

...

Estaba enojado con él.

Siempre fue una persona calmada. No solía alterarse fácilmente, pero sin duda lo sucedido entre Kangin y Sunny no lo iba a pasar por alto. Tardo bastante en confesarse a Kangin y Sunny era un amiga que veia casi como su pequeña hermanita. Por ello cuando escucho la noticia y posteriormente vio las fotos, se sintió traicionado, dolido. ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente bueno para Kangin? 

Por ello no dejo que se excusara. Si le hubiera dado tiempo para pensar, para calmarse. La situación hubiera sido otra. Sin embargo... Kangin creyó que teniendo sexo lo perdonaría. Le dijo que parara, pero Kangin siguió. Se dejó hacer. Por ello cuando la cordura regresó a él, sintió miedo. ¿Acaso Kangin pensaba terminar con su cometido aun cuando le había dicho que parará? ¿Lo violaría? 

Cuando dio su última suplica y Kangin lo soltó, pudo ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Su corazón se oprimió. Pero no podía. No podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Después de la visita de Sunny pudo ver el mismo arrepentimiento en los ojos de la chica. Kangin decía la verdad. Su enojo y su dolor lo cegaron. Tal vez era hora de dejar atrás eso y verlo nuevamente. Dejar que se disculpara. ¿Y porque no? Hasta disculparse el también. Por eso le envió un mensaje. Esperaba que fuera. A pesar de todo lo amaba y el no verlo un mes lo tenía triste, deprimido. Su amor era más fuerte.

...

Kangin entro a la habitación y ahí lo encontró. Sentado en la cama donde tantas veces le hizo el amor, la cama donde hace un mes casi lo forzó.

Leeteuk se sobresaltó, pero al verlo se sintió feliz. 

Kangin se acercó a él con la única idea de besarlo. Quería probar sus labios. No le importaba si lo alejaba. Solo quería besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo una vez más.

Tomo entre sus manos el rostro ajeno. Lo observo unos segundos y lo beso. Lo beso con ternura. Con amor. 

Leeteuk no dijo ni hizo nada. No esperaba que después de un mes sin verse lo primero que haría fuera besarlo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso.

Sus bocas se movían lentamente, sus corazones latían al unísono, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Un solo beso y sus emociones salían a flote. Su amor era más fuerte que aquel mal entendido.

Kangin rompió el beso muy a su pesar –lo siento. Siento todo. El a verla besado estando borracho, el intentar forzarte, el... –fue interrumpido por un dedo que Leeteuk puso sobre sus labios.

-Yo también lo siento- Leeteuk desvio la mirada- No te quise creer. No deje que hablaras, que te explicaras. Lo siento.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte. Estabas en tu derecho de estar enojado. –Kangin acaricio su mejilla-¿Entonces me has perdonado? -Pregunto mirándolo con cariño.

-Lo hice desde que dijiste la verdad.

-No sé qué hice para merecerte. Te amo Leeteuk. Te amo Park Jungsoo.Te amo mi Angel.

-Simplemente me has atrapado -se acerca a sus labios-Te amo Kangin .Te amo Kim Young Woon.

Y así sus bocas se unieron en un beso borrando esas lágrimas y los malos entendidos

FIN

.


End file.
